


Selfies To A Husband

by datnakedsebby



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: FrUK, M/M, ukfr - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 14:14:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13389531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/datnakedsebby/pseuds/datnakedsebby
Summary: Every week Francis will take a selfie with Arthur's phone then set it as his background. He'll change it on random days so Arthur won't be able to guess which day he'll change it on. His pics will always be changing too. Whether his hair is up, down, wet or messy, or he's wearing clothes or not, or he's smiling, winking, blowing a kiss, making a silly face or being seductive, or making a peace sign, licking his fingers or even licking a dildo, he'll change the pic to make Arthur smile, laugh or get hard~He also likes to take selfies on Art's phone when he's baking, laying in bed, drinking coffee, reading while wearing glasses or any other activity he's doing. He also made a folder on the phone called "Francis' selfies" so if Arthur really likes one, then he'll always have it. But of course Francis deletes the bad ones so he only looks beautiful and fab.Addition: He will also  use a couple dick pics to really freak Arthur out when he opens his phone~





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This one is SFW

     It was a nice sunny Saturday and a certain Englishman was spending it outdoors, taking care of his garden meanwhile his husband was spending it inside baking. The two were happy and that’s all that matters. 

     The two blond men had been happily married for 5 years; happily would be a bit of a lie. They fought quite a bit but what would you expect of a Brit and a Frenchman? Nonetheless, the pair loved each other dearly and couldn’t live without the other. 

     Inside the house, Francis, the Frenchman, had stopped mixing the contents of his bowl to pick up and answer his husband’s cellphone; it was his boss calling. Francis stuck his head out of the back door and called out “Arthur! Your boss is on the phone!”

     Arthur put down the trowel in his hand and stood up. He took off his gloves, wiped his hand on his shorts then took the phone. Arthur spoke into the phone as Francis watched his green eyes with his own blue eyes, trying to see if anything was wrong. A couple minutes later he hung up. 

     “Is everything okay?” Francis asked as he took the cellphone from him. 

     “Yes, he was just asking about a file that I was working on. No need to worry.” Arthur kissed his cheek then went back to his garden work. 

     Francis went back into the kitchen and put the phone down. Just as he was going to start mixing the cookie batter, Francis noticed that Arthur hadn’t locked his phone. “ He really needs to learn how to lock his phone.” He picked up the phone and quickly noticed his bright background.

     He snorted “A guitar with a Union Jack design? How dull.” He suddenly got an idea then peeked out the back door to make sure that Arthur wasn’t looking. Francis put a bit of extra flour on his face then opened the camera app. He turned the camera around so he could see his own face, fixed his hair, pretended to blow a kiss then took the picture. The Frenchman frowned. “I look stupid.” So he deleted it then deleted it again so Arthur could never find it, then tried again. He took multiple selfies of himself; some even with the spatula he was currently using for the batter. After making a new folder on Arthur’s phone, Francis set his best selfie as his background. He smiled brightly, locked the cellphone then went back to finishing the cookies. 

\--------------------

     Arthur was finally coming downstairs from his shower as he was all gross and sweaty from gardening and being out in the sun. He sat down at the kitchen table and watched Francis cook their dinner. He noticed that his apron was blue instead of his old brown one. 

     “Francis, did you get a new apron?” Francis smiled and turned to face Arthur. On this new apron was a tanned, muscular, shirtless male body so it looked like Francis was the one with the hot body. Arthur shook his head and chuckled. “That’s the worst apron I have ever seen.”

     Francis pouted cutely. “You love it~ Don’t deny it~”

     Arthur shook his head again. “I liked the other one better.”

     “Of course you would monsieur all-I-wear-is-green-and-brown.” Francis smirked, making fun of his husband’s choice of attire; Arthur was even wearing it now. 

     “Enough of your silly prattle.” He stood up and grabbed his phone. 

     “Someone’s grumpy~”

     “I’m not grumpy I’m just-” He had opened his phone and saw his new background. “Francis…”

     “Mhm?” Francis was back at the stove, stirring the linguine noodles. 

     “When did you take a picture of yourself winking with my phone?”

     “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

     Arthur got up, went behind his husband then hugged him from behind. He held up his phone to show Francis the picture he took of himself. “This is what I’m talking about, love.” Arthur gently squeezed him and kissed his cheek. 

     Francis giggled then leaned back into his lover. “I don’t know what you’re talking about~”

     “You’re bad~” Arthur kissed his cheek and nuzzled into his photogenic husband.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Every week Francis will take a selfie with Arthur's phone then set it as his background. He'll change it on random days so Arthur won't be able to guess which day he'll change it on. His pics will always be changing too. Whether his hair is up, down, wet or messy, or he's wearing clothes or not, or he's smiling, winking, blowing a kiss, making a silly face or being seductive, or making a peace sign, licking his fingers or even licking a dildo, he'll change the pic to make Arthur smile, laugh or get hard~
> 
> He also likes to take selfies on Art's phone when he's baking, laying in bed, drinking coffee, reading while wearing glasses or any other activity he's doing. He also made a folder on the phone called "Francis' selfies" so if Arthur really likes one, then he'll always have it. But of course Francis deletes the bad ones so he only looks beautiful and fab. 
> 
> Addition: He will also use a couple dick pics to really freak Arthur out when he opens his phone~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is SFW

     Arthur was gone for the day, leaving Francis alone at home. He knew that Arthur worked during the week but two days is a short amount of time to spend with the one you love. Sure they had when Arthur got home, but that was only a couple hours to have dinner, go to bed then wake up having Arthur rushing off to work in the morning. Plus being home alone with no one can be pretty lonely at times. 

     Francis managed to busy himself with some painting on this lonely Wednesday. He had spent hours painting out a beautiful scenery from France that had always captivated him. Not many people knew about this precious scenery, but Arthur knew; it was the place where Arthur had proposed to his beloved. Arthur had taken Francis way out into the countryside on a hill with a view of some old brick farm houses with fields and fields of beautifully green crops. It was a special place for them both so Francis had decided to paint it to capture it’s beauty. 

     Hours later, he had finished the painting and managed to get paint almost all over his hands, including some in his hair that he didn’t know about. He set it aside then started to clean up his brushes and his mess. 

     Just as he was finishing with his brushes, his blue eyes noticed that Arthur had left his phone on the kitchen counter. He shook his head “Arthur is so forgetful, honestly.” He dried his hands then grabbed this phone. He tried to get into it but it was lock protected. Francis frowned then tried putting the year they were married, sure enough it unlocked. He saw the baking selfie he took and smiled. “I should take another one~” Francis suddenly got an idea then headed up to the bathroom. 

     The Frenchman stripped down then turned on the shower to give warm water. He grabbed the phone to take selfies of himself but only low enough to miss his private parts and get his chest and face. Satisfied with the photos, Francis got into the shower to wash away any evidence from his earlier activity. 

\---------------

     Now freshly clean and smelling of roses, Francis stepped out of the shower and wrapped his body in a fluffy red towel. He grabbed a smaller green towel and wrapped it around his head to cover his hair. He hummed to his own tune while drying his body; the phone on the counter calling to him. Francis bit his lip as he contemplated while drying his hair slightly. Temptation took over him and he took more selfies of himself with beautiful wet hair. Now satisfied, Francis dressed while picking which selfie was the best then set it as Arthur’s background. He smiled then set it on his husband’s bedside table for him to find later. 

\--------------------

     Arthur pulled into the driveway and parked his car. He went inside the house “Francis I’m home!”

     Francis came out from the kitchen with a smile. “Welcome home~ I’ve just started dinner so it will be a while.”

     Arthur nodded then gave him a soft, loving kiss.”What did you do today?”

     “I painted, want to see~?”

     “Of course I do.” Francis took his hand and lead him to his small studio. On an easel in the corner was Francis’ painting of their proposal view. “It’s so beautiful… Just like I remember it. We’ll have to frame it and put it up.”

     “Really?” Francis was happily surprised. 

     “Well it’s important to us so why not?”

     Francis smiled brightly then kissed him. “I’ll go shopping tomorrow while you’re at work.”

     Arthur nodded then started to leave Francis’ “sanctuary”. “Have you seen my phone? I forgot it here today.”

     “Non, I haven’t seen it.” Arthur sighed. “I’ll go make dinner and you go look for it.” Arthur nodded again then let Francis go to the kitchen as he went to their bedroom.

     It took him a while to find it sitting on his bedside table. He called himself an idiot for not seeing it sooner then went downstairs. He unlocked it on his way down and smirked at his new background. Arthur entered the kitchen and looked at Francis who was cutting carrots. 

     “Really, you haven’t seen my phone, hm?” Francis couldn’t hold back a smile which turned into laughter. 

     “Do you like it~?”

     “I like the real, breathing, living you more but yes, I like it very much.” They smiled then Arthur stepped forward for a sweet kiss.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Every week Francis will take a selfie with Arthur's phone then set it as his background. He'll change it on random days so Arthur won't be able to guess which day he'll change it on. His pics will always be changing too. Whether his hair is up, down, wet or messy, or he's wearing clothes or not, or he's smiling, winking, blowing a kiss, making a silly face or being seductive, or making a peace sign, licking his fingers or even licking a dildo, he'll change the pic to make Arthur smile, laugh or get hard~
> 
> He also likes to take selfies on Art's phone when he's baking, laying in bed, drinking coffee, reading while wearing glasses or any other activity he's doing. He also made a folder on the phone called "Francis' selfies" so if Arthur really likes one, then he'll always have it. But of course Francis deletes the bad ones so he only looks beautiful and fab. 
> 
> Addition: He will also use a couple dick pics to really freak Arthur out when he opens his phone~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is kinda NSFW

     “Arthur.... Arthur wake up.” Francis was sitting beside him on the bed trying to wake him up. Arthur groaned and rolled over. “Arthur do you know what time it is?”

     “What time is it?”

     “It’s 8:50.”

     “I’M GOING TO BE LATE!” Arthur jumped out of bed and started to rush around getting ready for work. He went around the house as Francis calmly went downstairs and packed his briefcase. He couldn’t help but laugh as he kept hearing Arthur swear. 

     Francis made sure that everything was in the briefcase before closing it then making his husband’s breakfast of scones with Earl Grey tea. Arthur came running downstairs with his hair still messy from his sleep. He grabbed his case and breakfast before heading out the door. 

     “Arthur Kirkland get back here!”

     “I’m going to be late!”

     “I said get back here!” Arthur huffed, threw his stuff into his car then ran over to Francis. 

     “What?!” Francis calmly fixed Arthur’s tie then kissed him. 

     “You’re always late on Mondays.”

     “I know, I know. I’ll pick up something for dinner so don’t make anything alright?” Francis nodded then kissed him again before patting him on the butt, sending him off to work. 

\---------------

     Finally Arthur arrives at work and hurries to his desk. He sits down in his chair and sighs. He fixes the buttons on his white dress shirt and the collar to his grey jacket. The Brit opens his leather case, takes out his phone and wallet then pockets them. Arthur tosses his keys into the case and puts the case under his desk. He quickly grabs his breakfast, heading off to the meeting room. 

     “Nice of you to join us Arthur.” Arthur’s boss, Richard, a middle aged man with a friendly smile, grins at Arthur as he walks in. “Rough weekend?”

     “Not really, just a late night.” Arthur sits down then Richard starts the meeting. 

\---------------

     The meeting ends and Richard asks Arthur if he could borrow his phone. This was normal for them so Arthur unlocked his phone then handed it over to the black haired man. His brown eyes widen as he sees Arthur’s background. 

     “Um Arthur…?”

     “Yes sir?”

     “Have you seen your background?”

     “Oh sh- I forgot Francis changed it, I’m so sorry sir.” Arthur took his phone back and looked to the screen. His face went bright red as Richard started to laugh. Francis had changed his background to a shot of his cock. He managed to mumble out “I-I’m so sorry Richard… My husband must have changed it this morning.”

     Richard laughed. “No worries Arthur, just make sure to check next time or I’ll be scarred!” He smiled to show Arthur that there was nothing to be freaked out about. 

     “Yes sir…” Arthur left the boardroom and went back to his desk. As upset as he was with Francis for doing that, he found himself going to his phone multiple times that work day. 

\--------------------

     Arthur gets home for the day and parks his car in the driveway. He grabs his bag and the box of pizza that was for dinner. He makes his way inside the house to scold his lover. Arthur calls out to Francis as he gets in the house. 

     “Welcome home, mon amour~ How was work?” Francis takes the box and Arthur’s bag as his husband takes off his shoes. 

     “Work was at first embarrassing then very distracting.”

     “What do you mean?”

     “First my boss asked to borrow my phone and he saw the… lovely… background you chose.”

     Francis put a hand over his mouth and gasped. “You mean he saw mon-” Arthur nodded and he groaned while blushing. “That’s so embarrassing!” 

     “Well you chose the picture. Which distracted me from my work all day you know.” Arthur smirked. 

     Francis smiled and turned to the kitchen. “Then my work is done~”

     “Oh no it’s not~ You’ll need to work after dinner~”

     Francis giggled then pulled Arthur along with him. “I have a feeling I will be working late into the night~”

     “Oh you will~”

     The two ate a quick dinner then ran upstairs to their bedroom for some late night fun.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Every week Francis will take a selfie with Arthur's phone then set it as his background. He'll change it on random days so Arthur won't be able to guess which day he'll change it on. His pics will always be changing too. Whether his hair is up, down, wet or messy, or he's wearing clothes or not, or he's smiling, winking, blowing a kiss, making a silly face or being seductive, or making a peace sign, licking his fingers or even licking a dildo, he'll change the pic to make Arthur smile, laugh or get hard~
> 
> He also likes to take selfies on Art's phone when he's baking, laying in bed, drinking coffee, reading while wearing glasses or any other activity he's doing. He also made a folder on the phone called "Francis' selfies" so if Arthur really likes one, then he'll always have it. But of course Francis deletes the bad ones so he only looks beautiful and fab. 
> 
> Addition: He will also use a couple dick pics to really freak Arthur out when he opens his phone~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is SFW

     “I swear we’ve been shopping for hours, can we go home?”

     “Not until I find what I’m looking for! Maybe if you didn’t buy all those books, then you would be fine!”

     Arthur and Francis were spending their Sunday shopping in the mall. Francis was looking for something specific to wear. They had gone to almost every store, at least in Arthur’s mind they had, looking for it. Francis refused to tell Arthur what he was searching for. The blond male couple left another store then, much to Arthur’s dismay, went into another called “Winners”.

     “What the bloody hell are you looking for?!”

“Fermer la bouche! If you keep complaining then I will take even longer!” The Brit huffed loudly and crossed his arms; a “Coles” bag in one hand and a “David’s Tea” in the other. Francis went over to the summer dresses and started to look through them.

     “Um Francis… Those are women’s clothing…”

     “The last time I checked, clothing doesn’t have a gender.”

     “Well normally female people wear this type of clothing.”

     Francis sighed and turned to his lover. “I want to wear “women’s” clothing.”

     “What’s wrong with the garments you have now?”

     “Nothing, I just want to wear “women’s” clothing.”

     Arthur got silent as he studied his husband’s face, looking deep into his blue eyes. “Is this because you’re becoming a woman? Are you transgender now? Or genderfluid I think is a different one... Which is fine by me! Do what makes you feel comfortable. You would make a lovely lady.”

     “Arthur-”

     “You have the body for it, if you shaved you would have the perfect body. I mean, I would still love you if you did want to change.”

     “Arthur-”

     “Do you think the children would be okay with it? And your friends and family? I’ll beat the shit-”

     “Arthur!” Francis held Arthur’s hand tightly, forcing him to look at him. He smiled as he said “I’m not becoming a woman. Or genderfluid. I am a man who was born a man who wants to wear “women’s” clothing. Like a uh…. a crossdresser.” He looks into his love’s green eyes and chuckles at the redness of his cheeks. “I’m happy that you would accept moi, mais I want to wear the garments because they are so cute!” Francis frowned and tugged Arthur’s hands down. “I love the clothes I have mais these clothes are so light and beautiful~ I want to wear a dress and cute matching sandals. I want to wear super cute shirts and jackets and other things.”

     Arthur nodded then looked to the dresses. He grabbed a knee length baby pink and white dress and gave it to him. “I want to see you in this.” His face went slightly redder as he chose the dress. 

     Francis kissed his cheek then pulled him to the fitting rooms. “I like this dress too~”

     After he put it on, Francis stepped out of the changing room to show his beloved. Arthur smiled brightly and admired him.

     “How do you feel?”

     “I feel cute~” Francis’ cheeks were pink with his happiness. 

     “Good, you look cute too.” Arthur kissed his cheek. “Go change then we’ll find you some shoes.” Francis nodded then went back into the changing room. 

\--------------------

     Finally at home, the two went into different rooms to put their things away. Before they separated, Francis pickpocketed Arthur and took his phone. He went upstairs to their master bedroom, took off all the tags from this things then switched outfits. He put his hair up in a high ponytail and grinned brightly at his reflection in the mirror. The Frenchman pulled out Arthur’s phone and took selfies wearing his new outfit. Like many times before, he saved the good pictures, deleted the bad ones and set the best as his background. Content with himself and the pictures, Francis happily went downstairs. 

     Arthur was already hidden away in their small library reading his new books. Francis knocked on the open door and peeked his head in. 

     “Knock knock~ May I come in monsieur?”

     The other man looked up and gave Francis an approving head to toe gaze. “You may come in.”

     Francis walked in then sat on his husband’s lap. He tucked Arthur’s phone into his breast pocket then whispered while tracing circles on his chest. “Monsieur, will you tend to moi tonight? I’m lonely and need a man to please moi.”

     Arthur slipped his phone from his pocket and checked his new background. He smiled then set it on the table beside them with his book. He snaked a hand up Francis’ back and rubbed his back. “I will always be here to tend to such a lovely man such as yourself. But there will be a price afterwords.”

     “Oh non… I don’t think I can pay you~” The two grinned at each other then kissed teasingly. 

     “I might just have to punish you~”

     “Oh non~ Anything but that monsieur~”

     Arthur picked Francis up bridal style and carried him to bed for his “special care” for the evening.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Every week Francis will take a selfie with Arthur's phone then set it as his background. He'll change it on random days so Arthur won't be able to guess which day he'll change it on. His pics will always be changing too. Whether his hair is up, down, wet or messy, or he's wearing clothes or not, or he's smiling, winking, blowing a kiss, making a silly face or being seductive, or making a peace sign, licking his fingers or even licking a dildo, he'll change the pic to make Arthur smile, laugh or get hard~
> 
> He also likes to take selfies on Art's phone when he's baking, laying in bed, drinking coffee, reading while wearing glasses or any other activity he's doing. He also made a folder on the phone called "Francis' selfies" so if Arthur really likes one, then he'll always have it. But of course Francis deletes the bad ones so he only looks beautiful and fab. 
> 
> Addition: He will also use a couple dick pics to really freak Arthur out when he opens his phone~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is NSFW

     On this lonely Thursday afternoon, Francis was sitting at the wooden desk, on the computer watching some rather inappropriate videos; adult inappropriate. He was just so horny and he couldn’t stop himself from doing so. He was finally at his limit and started to unzip his pants when he suddenly got an idea. 

     “I wonder if Arthur left his phone at home… Then I could make him some personal porn~” Francis quickly scanned the wooden desk then went off to another room to look for it. 

\---------------

     About an hour or so later, Francis had given up. He looked in every place he could think of; including the fridge and pantry. 

     “Where could he have put it… Don’t tell moi he _actually_ took it to work with him…” He felt like an idiot as he realized that he could have just called Arthur’s phone. 

     Francis picked up the home phone and dialled Arthur’s number. He followed the quiet ringing noise to find that Arthur had left it in his sock drawer! The blond rolled his eyes as he hung up the phone. “Idiot.”

     The Frenchman went back to the computer, removed his trousers, sat down, took a hold of himself, pressed the record button on the phone, as well as the play button on the porn video then began to pleasure his member. 

\---------------

     Francis made the video, making sure to save it. He continued on to take selfies of himself licking his own fluids from his hand. After setting the picture as his background, he got another amazing idea. He recorded himself moaning loudly then proceeded to set his moan as his husband’s ringtone. He also did this with a different moan for Arthur’s text messages. Francis laughed as he cleaned the phone and himself; Arthur would be home in a couple hours. He calmly put the phone on the bed. 

\--------------------

     Five o'clock finally rolled around, meaning Arthur would be home soon. Just as Francis thought this, his beloved husband walked in the door looking more tired than ever. 

     “Bonjour amour~! How was- oh…” Francis turned the corner and saw the man. “That bad?” 

     “Very bad.” He slowly put his things away, went to the living room and plopped down on the couch with a loud groan. Arthur closed his eyes and put his head back, enjoying his quiet home. Francis bit his lip then turned on his heel, heading upstairs to retrieve the Brit’s phone. 

     He came back down with it and sat beside Arthur. “I have something that will make you feel a lot better…~”

     The other blond turned his head and looked at him with a raised eyebrow. Francis opened the video, handed it to him then went into the kitchen to start dinner. Arthur didn’t question anything, he watched the video with no complaints; well almost. As was expected, Arthur was all hot and bothered when the video was over. He cursed Francis then went into the kitchen. 

     “Why must you torture me so?”

     Francis replied with a smile as his husband wrapped his arms around his waist, pressing the bulge in his pants against his butt. “Parce’que you need it and I’m lonely all day without you.”

     Arthur was silent as he thought. He reached out and turned off the burner. “Forget dinner for now, I need-” He received a text, making his new ringtone go off. “You really are trying to kill me!” The couple laughed as Arthur pulled Francis upstairs to their bed. 

     “I told you amour~ I get very lonely when you are at work all day.”

     The Brit pushed his lover down on the bed, crawling over him. “Maybe I should take some time off…”

     Francis smiled. “That is an excellent idea~” 

     They smiled at each other then quickly got into the mood. They gave each other loving kisses filled with passion and love. 

     “God I love you so much Francis.”

     Francis wrapped his arms around Arthur’s neck, combing his fingers through his hair. “Je t’aime de tout mon coeur, Arthur.”

     Arthur groaned loudly and kissed him deeply. “I love it when you speak French.”

     “Alors, je parler comme ça toute la nuit~?”

     “I have no idea what you just said, but don’t stop.”

     Arthur kept giving him loving kisses, rewarding him for his French. 

     Both of them knew it was going to be a long night.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Every week Francis will take a selfie with Arthur's phone then set it as his background. He'll change it on random days so Arthur won't be able to guess which day he'll change it on. His pics will always be changing too. Whether his hair is up, down, wet or messy, or he's wearing clothes or not, or he's smiling, winking, blowing a kiss, making a silly face or being seductive, or making a peace sign, licking his fingers or even licking a dildo, he'll change the pic to make Arthur smile, laugh or get hard~
> 
> He also likes to take selfies on Art's phone when he's baking, laying in bed, drinking coffee, reading while wearing glasses or any other activity he's doing. He also made a folder on the phone called "Francis' selfies" so if Arthur really likes one, then he'll always have it. But of course Francis deletes the bad ones so he only looks beautiful and fab. 
> 
> Addition: He will also use a couple dick pics to really freak Arthur out when he opens his phone~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last one is SFW

     Arthur had a big surprise for Francis. Well it wasn’t big, but he knew he would love it. Arthur had talked with his boss and was able to get every Friday off so his weekends would now be three days! He hated leaving Francis alone all the time at home with nothing to do so he finally went and talked with Richard. 

     To make this a good surprise, Arthur had gotten up early like every morning that he worked and pretended to get ready. Francis also did his usual thing and went to go make breakfast for his husband. Everything was a normal morning for the two of them. 

     Francis gave his morning kiss to Arthur before he headed off to work along with a pat of the bum. Arthur was beyond excited to spend the day with Francis but wanted to go pick up something nice for Francis for his surprise. He drove away from their home as Francis sighed and went back into the house. 

     Francis went to the kitchen and started to make himself a nice breakfast. He felt a little down today so he thought he would treat himself with something nice to cheer himself up a little. He made two crêpes with chocolate sauce, strawberries, raspberries and blueberries; and coffee as his morning drink of course. He took a bite but it didn’t taste as good as he had thought. He put it into the fridge for later when it seemed more appealing. 

     The Frenchman went upstairs to the bedroom and laid on the bed with a groan. “I don’t like being alone… Maybe I can call Toni or Gilbert..” He got off the bed and looked around for his phone. “Now where did I leave my phone…” Francis wandered the house at a slow pace while looking for his phone. Lastly, he went into Arthur’s study and saw a phone on the desk. “I swear that man would lose his head if it wasn’t attached.” 

     Francis picked up the phone and opened it. He was going to use Arty’s phone to call, but remembered that he hadn’t changed his background for a while. He opened the camera app and forced a smile to take some pictures. As per usual, he deleted the bad ones and kept the good, but he didn’t like any of them. He held his husband’s phone at a high point to take a picture then noticed something moving in the background. 

     “Arthur!” He dropped the phone in surprise and turned to face him with a blush. “W-What are you doing home? I thought you worked..”

     Arthur chuckled with a hand behind his back holding something. “Well I talked with Richard yesterday… And we figured a new schedule out for me. From now on, I don’t have to work on Fridays anymore.”

     It took Francis a second to process this. “So…. You don’t work today..?”

     “Nope~”

     Francis smiled brightly and pulled his lover into a tight hug. Arthur hugged him back and was forced to reveal what was behind his back. “Roses?”

     “I feel bad for leaving you home all the time with nothing to do… These are an apology but I’ll go buy whatever you want to keep yourself busy during the day.”

     “A male stripper?”

     “Okay, anything but that.” 

     “But what if I paid you to be my stripper~? You could leave work early and we would have a lot of fun~”

     Arthur kissed him softly. “No, my love. But if you want, we can go out for dinner later and go to a pub for drinks.”

     Francis let go of him and took the flowers to look at them. “That would be lovely~ We haven’t gone out for a while.” He smiled at Arthur; a true smile this time. “Oh! I have crêpes in the fridge if you want them. I made them earlier mais I didn’t want to eat them.”

     “No you eat them. You need to eat. Go eat them or I’ll make you something.”

     Francis scrunched up his face. “Fine fine. I’ll go eat.”

     “I hate how that’s a threat to you! My cooking is fine!”

     Francis laughed and picked up Arthur’s phone from the floor then handing it to him. “Let’s go downstairs.” He took his husband’s hand and led him to the kitchen. 

     Arthur followed with a frown but it changed into a smirk as he got an idea. He spun Francis around and picked him up, forcing him to wrap his legs around his waist and arms around his neck. “You’re a bastard you know that~?”

     “You’re the bastard for leaving moi alone all the time..”

     “Yes I am… I’m sorry… Do you forgive me?”

     “Only if you’ll be my stripper~”

     “Stop with the strippers!”

     “Non~!” Francis laughed with Arthur then gave him a happy, deep kiss. “Je t’aime~”

     “I love you~”


End file.
